


Ferris

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Judal shrugs and the movement makes the wide collar of their shirt dip down to expose pale collarbone and shoulder. They’re wearing a gold choker and it contrasts beautifully with their pallid skin and black clothes, but when they reach the top, it glints off the reflection of the sun and Judal merely cackles when Sin flinches.





	

The trip to the fair is Sin’s idea, to celebrate Sharrkan and Masrur and Yamraiha _finally_ getting together, and to also serve as a first date (none of them would make the first move without help, Sin knew, didn’t mind because honestly? Seeing them happy made him happy.) Until he pushes them all to go on the ever classy Tunnel of Love (they _do_ get weird looks when all three of them get on together, but they all ignore it) and Sin decides that while he waits for them, he’ll buy himself a snack.

And minutes later when they come out looking more enamored than ever, Sin realizes his mistake. They don’t even notice when he ducks away, but by now, all the lines are long, except for the ferris wheel. So Sin gets in line, mildly annoyed, and is stopped when it’s his turn to board.

“You need at least two riders to board,” the worker says, and Sin huffs.

“Can’t you just make an exception?” he puts on his best charming grin, “there’s not that long of a line-”

“Protocol is protocol,” the kid leans in to whisper, “also, it’s only my second day on the job and I kind of don’t want to get fired.”

Sin snorts and nods, smooths an easy smile on his lips and _does not flinch_ when a sudden hand comes down on his shoulder. “We’ll ride together, now move.”

The guy that’d spoken cuts in front of Sin to sit down, arms folded across his chest. He looks miffed, and Sin raises both brows but doesn’t comment as he sits across from him.

“What’s your name?”

“Judal. They/them pronouns. And don’t hit on me, you’re creepy and old.”

“I am _not_ creepy, or old! Such a brat-” the brat sticks their tongue out and Sin huffs, “why’d you get on if you’re so pissy?”

“My friend was being all lovey and gross, so I ditched her. I’ll find her later, maybe,” Judal shrugs and the movement makes the wide collar of their shirt dip down to expose pale collarbone and shoulder. They’re wearing a gold choker and it contrasts beautifully with their pallid skin and black clothes, but when they reach the top, it glints off the reflection of the sun and Judal merely cackles when Sin flinches.

“The same thing happened to me. And I wanted to go on the Zipper, but now I have-”

“You want to too?” Judal looks excited now, then they pout, “I’ve never been…”

“We’ll go then, after this?”

“With a creepy old man like you?” Judal pretends to think, drums thin fingers against their folded arm, “fine. I think I changed my mind, you can hit on me.”

Sin snorts, folds his arms and lets Judal hop out the cart first. His gaze is trained on the sway of their hips and the way their braid follows the subtle movement and when Judal looks back, Sin barely flinches. “You’re what, fifteen?”

“Twenty-”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine, I’m turning nineteen soon. I’m legal,” this last bit is purred and Sin _can’t help_ wondering how gorgeous they would look above him, the arch of their back and the red of their kiss-swollen lips against that golden collar and dark hair and pale (flushed red and bruised) skin.

“Good.” Sin lets his hand wander to the slight curve of those hips and Judal _lets_ him, flushes themself impossibly closer and then a devilish grin flirts with their cherry lips as they speak.

“Why don’t we go through the haunted house?”

“Why?”

“Because I love haunted houses, because it’s dark, and because I want to see how much we can do in - what, ten minutes?”

Sin thinks he _likes_ this brat. “Deal.”


End file.
